


A Smile

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one person to whom Fenris feels at ease to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile

"You know, if you brood a bit more, people might confuse your face with your knees, Fenris" said Varric, breaking a brief moment of silence.

"I do not brood" the elf replied stubbornly.

"I almost feel unhappy just looking at you, broody."

"Then stop looking at me,"

"I can’t, not really. It’s almost like a magnet made of sulk that attracts my eyes."

Hawke chuckled.

"You’re overstating it, Varic" she said.

"I’m just stating what I’m seeing, Hawke. You know me."

"Last time you said that, you ended up publishing a book that stated that I  _flew over the gates of Kirkwall bearing two swords that were twice my size and, with a single swift move of my arms, wiped the evil templars once and for all._ ”

"Hey, at least I made it memorable enough." the dwarf said.

Fenris looked at her and smiled, and when he did so, it was as if he did it just for her. It was a smile of amusement, but a smile nevertheless, and Hawke treasured every single smile he gave her.


End file.
